


Who Needs a Heart

by AgentSprings



Series: Theme Week: Cow Chop [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Blood, Fake Chop, M/M, Robbery, gun shot wounds, tw:cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: (Submission for theme week, tw:cc. Todays theme: Make Me Cry Monday.)A heist that goes very very wrong, leaving Brett to pick up the pieces.





	Who Needs a Heart

“Are you sure about this?” It wasn’t often that Aleks worried about heists, but this one wasn’t sitting right with him.

“Of course, it’ll be easy,” Brett brushed his concerns off, turning back to the plans. Aleks narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding his head and helping with the plans.

It really was a simple heist, they were hitting a jewelry store in the high end of town, while technically there was a larger police presence the clerks were less likely to shoot you themselves. And since they had an inside man in the department they had the current schedule for the cops in that area of town. They should be able to get in and out in about five minutes without any trouble, Aleks doesn’t know why he’s so worried.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Brett snapped Aleks out of his thoughts with the question, “you’ve been staring at the blueprints without blinking for two minutes.”

“I have a bad feeling about this, something just feels off,” Aleks rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

“Like what? I need something solid if you want to change anything,” Brett was studying him.

“I don’t know man, it’s just a feeling.”

“Would it make you feel better to have James look at it? A fresh set of eyes could help,” Brett stood up and left the room without waiting for a response, yelling for James the whole way out of the room. 

“What the fuck do you want?” He heard James yell back.

“Come take a look at these plans! We need an extra set of eyes!”

Aleks heard James groan before he entered the room. Aleks offered him a smile which James returned, as Brett followed him in and started showing him the plans. Aleks studied the two of them as they went over the plans, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had.

“It’s a solid plan,” James’ voice cut into Aleks musing. “You guys have everything covered. Based on previous intel it takes the cops only three minutes to respond to the alarm, so you will have at max five minutes to get in and out. But you also aren’t going for a lot, so you shouldn’t be worried about time.”

“That’s what I thought,” Brett nodded at James and gave Aleks a reassuring look. “We covered everything.”

“What about the clerk?” Aleks asked.

“What about the clerk?”

“What if he’s armed?”

“Aleks,” Brett sighed and crossed his arms. “This is the richest part of town, none of their shop clerks have ever been armed before. They don’t need to be because of the faster police response up there. It’ll be fine.”

“Fine,” Aleks stood up and shook his shoulder out. “Let’s get started then.”

“We leave in two hours, go get ready.”

Aleks gave Brett and James a short nod and went back to their armory to check on everything he needed for the heist, his weapons, body armor, and then Brett’s equipment. He still hadn’t quite shaken the feeling that something was wrong, but he had to focus on the here and now if he wanted to keep himself and Brett safe.

“Aleks, we need to talk,” James said from the door, causing Aleks to jump in surprise. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Aleks tried to recover from his jump.

“What’s really going on? Why are you so jumpy?”

“I just have a bad feeling about the heist is all.”

“Really? Cause you’re acting weird as fuck dude.”

“Yes! That’s it I’m just being a fucking baby.”

“Aleks!” James was suddenly in his face and holding his arms. “You can tell Brett you don’t want to do this heist.”

“No,” Aleks slumped. “He said it’s a special one, like a gift for me. Apparently, they just got some necklace or some shit that he thinks I’ll like.”

“If you’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Aleks leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “C’mon, help me load up the car.”

James and Aleks loaded up the car in record time and spent the rest of the time bugging Lindsey and Asher as a distraction.

“Alright assholes, leave them alone. Aleks, you ready to go?”

“Ready and waiting boss,” Aleks winked at Brett, feeling far more at ease than he had been earlier.

“Good, alright assholes. We’ll see you later,” Brett pressed a quick kiss to the side of James' head before they walked out of the warehouse. For the entire drive to the location, Brett and Aleks went over the plan one more time.

“Yeah, Brett I got it! It’s easy like you said,” Aleks grinned at him one last time before tugging on his chosen mask for this heist.

“Alright fine, let’s do this then,” Brett gave him a smile before tugging on his own mask and lifting his shotgun. Aleks held up his own pistol and they exited the car and entered the store.

“Everyone down!” Brett yelled as they entered the store. There were only two customers in the store and they immediately complied, dropping to the ground and putting their hands behind their head. The cashier jumped and held her hands up.

“You. Put the money in the bag,” Brett tossed a duffle bag at her and kept his gun trained on her head. She nodded and shakingly started to do that, while Aleks walked around the store robbing the display cases and calling times. At the two minute-thirty second mark Brett took back the duffle bag and turned to walk out of the store.

“Fuck you,” the cashier suddenly said, and Aleks watched in horror as she pulled a gun out from under the counter and pointed it at Brett’s back. 

“No!” Aleks lurched forward and shoved Brett aside just as she pulled the trigger. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and then everything went dark.

Brett heard Aleks cry out in surprise and then felt him slam into his side causing him to sprawl to the floor. He heard the two shots of a gun going off and he spun around and fired his shotgun at the cashier. She collapsed with a spray of blood and Brett hauled himself to his feet. 

He had started to hear the sirens so he didn’t have a lot of time left before the cops would be swarming the place. He grabbed one of the duffle bags and lifted Aleks over his shoulder before running out the door. He threw the bag in first and placed Aleks in the passenger's seat. Before he could make it to the driver's seat he noticed that Aleks’ eyes were open and unseeing.

“No, no no no no,” he whispered, fumbling at his neck for a pulse, unable to find one. He couldn’t stay there long waiting because any minute the cops were gonna be on top of him and he needed to move. He sprinted over to his side of the car and turned the car on, driving like a madman through the city. He only was spotted by the cops once, and he was able to lose them pretty fast all things considered. As soon as he lost the cops he pulled over to the side of the road and pressed his face into the steering wheel.

“Oh god, oh my god,” He struggled to inhale and glanced over at Aleks’ body. “Oh fuck.”

He took a breath and put the car back into drive, plotting the quickest drive back to the warehouse and pulling out his phone, debating calling James or Lindsey but decided against it. He couldn’t form words and he didn’t even know how to explain what had happened and the fact that Aleks was gone.

When he pulled up to the warehouse, James and Trevor were both waiting outside for them. Brett pulled himself out of the car and couldn’t look at them.

“Brett?” James asked, “What happened? Where’s Aleks?”

“He-” Brett’s voice broke on the word and he suddenly became aware that he was crying. James lurched forward and yanked the door to the car open, seeing Aleks’ body for the first time.

“Aleks? Aleks! Brett what the fuck happened!? What did you do!?” James grabbed Aleks’ cold hand and started yelling at Brett.

“The- the cashier had a gun. I didn’t see it coming. He- he pushed me out of the way, James I’m sorry.”

“How could you let this happen!? You had one job! Keep him safe and both of you come back to me!? And you let him die!” James had stood up now and was yelling at Brett. “How did you miss the gun?”

“I- I turned to leave and she pulled it out. Aleks was still looking at her and I don’t know why he pushed me instead of shooting her but he did.”

“I- I fucking hate you right now. You turned your back on someone who was hostile towards you and you’re surprised someone got shot? I wish we’d never met you. If you had listened to Aleks when he said he didn’t want to do this heist he would still be here,” James was spitting venom and his glare could kill if he wanted to.

“James-”

“No! He’s dead because of you and you need to leave. I don’t want you here right now,” James knelt down and picked up Aleks’ body before turning back to the warehouse. Trevor was holding the door open and looked like he was fighting off tears. He gave Brett a sad look before following James into the warehouse, leaving Brett standing next to the car feeling like his heart had died with Aleks.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
